<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kirby Awakens by cookic4360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936841">Kirby Awakens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookic4360/pseuds/cookic4360'>cookic4360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 people on a discord server were harmed in the making of this fic, AI Dungeon, AI will be the end of us all, Beware, Cursed, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Going to Hell, Handcuffs, I'm Sorry, Im scared, Kirby - Freeform, M/M, Other, Persona 5 References, Smut, cowritten by my horny friend, eye bleach needed, horny AI, idk but its mentioned lmao, im never going to look at him in the same way, im so sorry mom, kirby im sorry, ugh this went south SO QUICKLY, we love to see it, what the fuck, what the fuck happened, written by AI dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookic4360/pseuds/cookic4360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>crappy smut fic written by AI dungeon<br/>5 people on a discord server were harmed in the making of this fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Dedede &amp; Kirby, King Dedede/Kirby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kirby Awakens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&gt;(text)<br/>thats our contribution to this horrible fuck up of a story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are Gary, a wizard living in the kingdom of Larion. You have a staff and a spellbook. You finish your long journey and finally arrive at the ruin you've been looking for. You have come here searching for a mystical spellbook of great power called the book of essence. You look around and see nobody else in the area. You try to open the door to the ruin, but find that it has been locked. You chant an unlocking spell, and a beam of light hits the door, opening it.</p><p>&gt; You summon the book of essence using a summoning spell.<br/>
You summon the book of essence, and it shoots towards you. Your face contorts into an expression of awe and amazement as the pages seem to be burning hot as they fly towards you.</p><p>&gt; You read the book.<br/>
The book lands in your hands, and you slowly open it. You see a few lines of writing, in common and a language you do not understand.</p><p>&gt; You cast a spell that makes you learn the language.<br/>
The words of power burn your lips as you chant the words to cast the spell. Suddenly, you feel a strange feeling. Your body seems to shimmer and morph into a different one.<br/>
I turn into a giant big ape that is also Russian (Wearing a tie) I also have a coconut gun that fires in spurts if I shoot ya it's gonna hurt a lot</p><p>You find yourself screaming in pain, transforming into your true form.</p><p>&gt; You say "PEEEEEERSONA!"<br/>
You scream out in pain, as your skin begins to burn and turn into that of a blueish-purple color. Your tongue also begins to burn, turning a deep blue color.</p><p>&gt; You say "ow"<br/>
You scream as your hands burn, before they morph into monstrous claws. You scream out in agony as your body begins to burn, before a new one appears.</p><p>&gt; You say "I didn't order a creeper"<br/>
You find yourself in a new body.</p><p>&gt; You say "I am Dedede and I need a monster to wreck that there Kirby"<br/>
You look at the bodies of your enemies. You notice one has a long blonde beard, and you grab him by the beard. You pick him up, and begin smashing him into the floor repeatedly.</p><p>&gt; You make out with the corpse.<br/>
You drop the corpse, and it crumples into a heap. You walk over to another one, a shorter one. You pick him up by his collar and swing him into the first corpse.</p><p>&gt; You say "yummy"<br/>
You lick your lips as you stare at the pile of bodies. You hear a door open, and you turn to look.<br/>
Kirby shows up "POYO!" he says as he takes out a dagger and plunges it into Dedede's gut, Dedede begins to bleed out slowly but not before retaliating.<br/>
Kirby screams as he backs away from you.</p><p>&gt; You run up to kirby and begin kissing him.<br/>
You run up to kirby and begin kissing him. He stabs you in the stomach with the dagger, but it does nothing to harm you.</p><p>&gt; You say "Do not worry I will be gentle"<br/>
Kirby looks scared.<br/>
"No! You don't understand! That's not all he does!" he says and attempts to stab you again, but this time you grab his hand and squeeze it tightly.</p><p>&gt; You gently caress Kirby.<br/>
"Relax" you say.<br/>
"Trust me" you say.<br/>
"Please" he says as he looks up at you with tears in his eyes.<br/>
You pull him into a hug.</p><p>&gt; You spoon Kirby.<br/>
You look into kirby's eyes. You begin to feel dizzy.<br/>
You quickly try to stand up, but you feel very dizzy.<br/>
You then fall down and land on your own knife.</p><p>&gt; You say "Babe, I'm not gonna make it. Please cuddle with me one last time before my time on this planet is over..."<br/>
"No" says kirby.<br/>
Kirby walks over to you and grabs your knife. He stabs the knife through your stomach.</p><p>&gt; You spit blood onto Kirby's face because he is a poo poo head.<br/>
"Why are you doing this?"<br/>
"Because you're a complete failure as a person and a king!"<br/>
Kirby begins to cry.</p><p>&gt; You say "I'm sorry, I will think about my actions and become a better person... Did I mention that I'm pregnant with your child, babe?"<br/>
"You never mentioned it" he says as he slaps you across the face.<br/>
"G-get away from me. You are nothing to me."<br/>
He takes your phone and throws it on the ground.</p><p>&gt; You say "BRUH I'M PREGNANT DO YOU NOT CARE!? Please, save me"<br/>
Kirby stops crying and begins to laugh.<br/>
"Sorry, but no."<br/>
Kirby turns and leaves, closing the door behind him.<br/>
I heal myself of my wounds, turn super sayian, and chase Kirby into my home.<br/>
We topple onto the bed, me landing on top of Kirby.<br/>
"W-what are you doing on top of me, dude!?" he says.<br/>
"I'm finishing what we started a long time ago."<br/>
"Uh no. I'm not into guys."</p><p>&gt; You say "Not for long you aren't..."<br/>
You flip kirby over and land on top of him.<br/>
"Uh...(giggle)" he says as you grind your hips into his.<br/>
"Just think, this guy is probably my son."</p><p>&gt; You lick his face seductivley.<br/>
Kirby begins to squirm underneath you.<br/>
"I...just remembered I need to go pee."</p><p>&gt; You say "Pee in my mouth..."<br/>
You unzip your pants and start stroking yourself.<br/>
"B-but I don't even know you!"<br/>
"I don't know anything about you either, except what my son has told me."</p><p>&gt; You say "That's fine, I'll handle everything..."<br/>
You spray your load all over kirby's face and into his mouth. He tries to spit it out, but much of it remains inside.</p><p>&gt; You say "Swallow it, coward."<br/>
"Stop. I'm not gay."<br/>
You stand up and put your pants back on.</p><p>&gt; You say "You weren't straight yesterday..."<br/>
"Well I'm not it today."<br/>
"Coward."<br/>
Kirby stands up.<br/>
"Y-you're a f-fucking d-douche."</p><p>&gt; You say "But I'm your douche"<br/>
Kirby steps back and grabs you by the throat. You try to struggle, but he easily picks you up off the floor and throws you across the room.</p><p>&gt; You say "Ouch, I'm kinda into this..."<br/>
Kirby picks you up by the scruff of your neck.<br/>
"I'm gonna give you one last chance, p-please don't kill me."<br/>
He throws you against the wall repeatedly, shattering it.<br/>
I say "Now I'm really in the mood" and start making out with him.<br/>
He struggles to get free, but you grab his hands and wrap your legs around his waist. You pull him into you, and then...<br/>
The lights go out.<br/>
I scream at the top of my lungs "Are you afraid of the dark?" Kirby asks, I fearfully nod at him. Kirby chuckles and says "You should be more afraid of me..." He begins to unbutton his shirt, while you desperately try to find something to stop him from undressing. As he takes it off, you see his incredibly furry body.</p><p>&gt; You say "Woah.... I'm into it."<br/>
"I'm not going to hurt you."<br/>
You let out a sigh of relief, then feel fear wash over you as he takes his pants off.<br/>
I take out hand cuffs and cuff myself to the bed frame, Kirby smirks and walks towards the bed.<br/>
"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."<br/>
You look behind you, at the doorway leading to the bathroom.<br/>
I accept his embrace, closing your eyes as he lays you down on the bed.<br/>
The next day, I wake up with a start.<br/>
"You're awake."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>